


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes When You’re Fast Asleep

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cinderella AU, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Glee AU, M/M, Magic, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt Hummel has one dream: to go to the Dalton Ball.Cinderella AU, starring: Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe, and Blaine Anderson.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes When You’re Fast Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I had to watch Cinderella to write this. Let's leave it at that.

Once upon a time, in a not-so faraway land, there was a town called Lima. In the Mckinley Castle there lived a widowed mechanic and his son, Kurt, who owned the manor.

Although he was a kind and accepting father and gave his son all the love in the world, he still felt that his son needed a mother's care.

And so, he married again, choosing for his second wife, a woman with two sons around Kurt's age, called Blaine and Cooper.

It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the step-mother's true nature was revealed. Manipulative, shallow and envious of Kurt's talent and looks, she was determined to make his life miserable.

As time went on, the alcazar was uncared for, as the family's savings were given to the selfish step-brother, Blaine, while Kurt was abused, mistreated and forced to be a servant in his own residence.

Even though the step-brothers allowed their McKinley friends to stay in the castle, Kurt was forced to take orders from his step-family.

And yet, through it all, Kurt remained grateful and optimistic, and never took out his frustrations on everyone around him. For, with each dawn, he found new hope that someday his dreams of stardom would come true.

* * *

" _ Kurt! _ " Mercedes sang as she skipped into his room, shortly followed by Rachel.

" _ It's time to wake up! _ " Rachel chirped, pulling at his hair.

Kurt yawned, rolling onto his side, ignoring the two girls. He pulled the pillow over his head when they didn't stop, blocking them out.

"What do we do?" Rachel asked Mercedes.

Mercedes shrugged, then turned back to the sleeping boy. She slid her hand under the pillow, tapping Kurt on the nose. Kurt giggled and finally sat up in bed.

"Fine," he muttered, rubbing his eyes, "you win. But you shouldn't ruin people's dreams."

"It's a great day outside, Kurt," Rachel said, pointing out of the window.

"Yes, I know, but," Kurt said, combing his hair with his hands, "it was a great dream too."

"What kind of dream?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope," Kurt shook his head, "can't tell."

"Why?"

"Cause if you tell a wish, it won't come true," Kurt said as if the answer was obvious. "And, after all," he cleared his throat and began to sing. 

_ A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep _

_ In dreams, you will lose your heartaches _

_ Whatever you wish for, you keep _

_ Have faith in your dreams, and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through _

_ No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing _

_ The dream that you wish will come true _

Kurt was interrupted when the clock rang, signalling the start of the day.

"Oh, that clock." Kurt sighed. "Old killjoy." The clock rang again. "I hear you! Come on, get up, you say. Time to start another day." Kurt looked at his friends. "Even he orders me around! Well, there's one thing: they can't order me to stop dreaming."

"Tell 'em, Kurt!" Mercedes cheered.

"And perhaps someday..." Kurt said. 

_ The dreams that I wish will come true _

Cheerfully, he hummed as he made his bed with help from Mercedes and Rachel.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower before Dumb and Dumber wake-up," he called from the bathroom. He quickly washed his body, not wanting to use up too much water.

Kurt changed into his old tattered clothes, wishing that he could afford better ones. He was sure that if he had more money, he would have an impeccable fashion sense.

Kurt entered his bedroom again, smiling at his friends.

_ No matter how your heart is grieving _

_ If you keep on believing _

_ The dream that you wish will come true _

Sam suddenly burst into the room, ranting to Puck. "You'll never guess what!"

"What?" Kurt asked, his attention caught.

"There's a new guy here!" Sam exclaimed, a huge grin on his face.

"That's great!" Kurt yelled.  _ New friends! _

"No, it's not," Puck disagreed, "Blaine's with him."

Kurt's heart fell to his stomach.  _ Blaine. _

* * *

Kurt ran into the gelmet's bedroom to see him talking to a tall brunet.

"Kurt," Blaine narrowed his eyes at the sight of his more attractive step-brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see him." Kurt nodded at the stranger and held out his hand. "Kurt Hummel."

"Finn Hudson," Finn replied, shaking the offered hand.

Kurt couldn't help but see the terror in the new boy's eyes and dreaded to think what Blaine had told him.

"Have you told him about the Shue?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"No. Leave my room," he ordered, bored now that he no longer had all the attention.

Kurt led the new boy to the hall. "So," Finn said, rubbing his hands awkwardly, "what's the shoe?"

"Will Schuester. He's the snitch here. Stay away from him; he has a weird thing about dancing with kids. He should be in jail," Kurt informed him.

"Ah, thanks," Finn replied. "I'll see you at around."

Kurt waved away his new roommate and headed towards the kitchen. On the way, he ran into Shue, who glared at him with loathing and disgust.

"Who were you talking to?" the adult snarled, spitting onto Kurt's face.

Kurt, resisting the urge to say ' _ say it, don't spray it _ ,’ answered truthfully, saying, "The new boy, Finn Hudson."

"We'll don't do it again," Shue snapped, slapping Kurt on the back as he walked away, "Remember your place here."

* * *

Further down the hallway, Kurt passed Artie's room, where he heard whimpering.

"Hey, Art," Kurt whispered as he entered the room. Artie lifted his head, looking at Kurt. "Bad dream?"

Artie nodded, patting an empty spot on the bed. Kurt sat down; and looked at him sympathetically. "What happened?"

Artie gulped then spoke. "I could walk again. Tina took me back because it showed that I could be strong. Then I couldn't walk, and she left me."

"Artie..." Kurt sighed, "You don't need to be able to walk to show that you're strong. The fact that you carry on no matter what life throws at you shows that you are."

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Kurt called, smiling when he saw his friend's rush down the stairs.

"Dude, you are the best!" Sam said gratefully, grabbing a plate.

"You shouldn't have to do this, Kurt," Quinn said, rubbing Kurt's arm.

"I should."

"Why?"

"Because." Kurt hesitated. What was he supposed to say? "Because they've given me a home."

"It was  _ your _ home to begin with," Santana reminded him. "Besides, we all live here. We should all help you."

"You can't. It's against the rules," Kurt replied.

"But you're a Unicorn," Brittany said, frowning. "You should be free."

"Don't worry, Britt," Santana smiled, "someday Kurt will find his Prince Charming. Then he'll be free."

Kurt chuckled, balancing plates on his arms. "I'll see you guys around; I gotta go handle the She-devil."

* * *

Kurt knocked apprehensively on the door with his elbow.

"Come on in, child," a dark voice spat.

"Good morning, Step-mother," Kurt said, entering the room. He couldn't see her due to the room being so dark.

"It took you long enough," Ms Anderson said as Kurt placed her plate on the table.

"I'm sorry, Step-mother." Kurt opened the curtains and squinted his eyes at the bright light that flooded the room.

"This morning I heard you singing," she said, and Kurt took in her appearance. It was clear that Cooper got his looks from his dad. Blaine, on the other hand...

"Oh?"

"Don't do it again," she threatened. Kurt sighed, Ms Anderson had always been jealous that Blaine didn't have talent like Kurt, and that Cooper didn't want to pursue a future in music.

"Yes, Step-mother."

* * *

"Hey, Kurt," Cooper greeted Kurt with a smile, thankfully accepting the plate of food.

"Coop," Kurt smiled at his step-brother. Cooper had always been friendly towards Kurt and has treated him with respect. He felt guilty for how his mom and brother treated the orphan, and so he tried his best to make Kurt feel welcome. He secretly preferred Kurt over his actual brother. "Do you have any laundry?"

"It's fine, I'll handle it," Cooper replied, but Kurt simply shook his head.

"Where is it?"

Cooper sighed. Kurt always had to follow the rules. "Over there," he said, pointing to the pile in the corner.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled, however, Cooper could see that it was fake.

"Anytime, bro."

* * *

Further away, in the town Westerville, was a kingdom called Dalton, where the Queen, Sue Sylvester, and her adopted son, Sebastian Smythe, ruled. Sebastian had just turned 18, which meant...

"My son had been avoiding his responsibilities long enough!" yelled Queen Sue. "It's high time he married and settled down."

"Of course, Your Highness," Figgins replied, holding behind a chair. "But we must be patient."

"I am patient!" Queen Sue cried, throwing objects around the room.

"Clearly," Figgins muttered.

"But I'm not getting any younger, you know. Though I may look it. I want to see my grandchildren before I run away with William," Queen Sue said, facepalming.

"I understand, Ma'am."

"Look, Sebastian is returning today, isn't he?" Queen Sue asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, what would be more natural than a ball to celebrate his return?" Queen Sue smiled, a plan cooking in her brain. "If all the eligible men in Ohio just... happened to be there, why, he's bound to show interest in one of them, isn't he?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"The moment he does," Sue chuckled, "Soft lights... romantic music... all of it!"

"Very well, Ma'am. I shall arrange the ball for..?"

"Tonight!"

"Tonight? Tonight!"

* * *

Ms Anderson dragged Blaine into the music room and sat him at the piano, and made Finn stand beside them. She said that he had to witness her 'wildly talented' son sing. She sat down beside Blaine on the piano and began to play a familiar tune.

" _ The pear-shaped toad... _ " She sang and trailed off so that Blaine could jump in.

" _ OoH! _ " Blaine sang, very off-key. 

_ Sing, sweet nightingale _

_ Sing, sweet nightingale _

_ Hi-i-igh above me _

_ Oh, sing, sweet nightingale _

_ Sing, sweet nightingale _

Finn couldn't take it anymore. He slowly backed out of the room and into the hallway.

" _ Hi-i-igh _ ," Finn heard a gentle, soothing voice sing. Interested, he followed the sound, determined to find the owner of the voice. 

_ Oh, sing, sweet nightingale _

_ Sing, sweet nightingale _

Finn found that the singer was Kurt, who was currently cleaning the floors. 

_ Hi-i-igh.  _

_ Oh, sing, sweet nightingale _

_ Sing, sweet nightingale _

_ Oh, sing, sweet nightingale _

_ Sing, sweet _

_ Oh, sing, sweet nightingale _

_ Sing, sweet nightingale _

_ Sing _

_ Oh, sing, sweet nightingale _

_ Oh, sing, sweet.  _

_ Oh, sing _

"Quite a voice you have there," Finn complimented, making Kurt blush.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled, attempting to ignore the fact that Finn had just trailed muddy footprints onto the floor where he had just cleaned.

Finn was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Kurt said, standing up so fast that he nearly slipped on the soapy floor.

"I'll come with you," Finn replied, needing an excuse to avoid listening to Blaine sing.

"Open in the name of the Queen!" the mailman called.

Kurt opened the door, only to be handed an envelope with fancy writing. "Thanks," Kurt said, shutting the door in the mailman's face.

"From the Queen?!" Sam yelled, running down the stairs. "What does it say?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied, "I should take it to Stepmother."

* * *

Kurt went into the music room, knocking briefly.

"Yes?" snapped Ms Anderson.

"Um, this arrived from the palace," Kurt attempted to explain, but the letter was ripped from his fingertips so quickly that he received a paper cut.

"Well," a huge smile made its way onto Ms Anderson's face as she read the letter, "there's going to be a ball."

"A ball!" Blaine clasped his hands together and squeaked in a voice so high pitched that it made Kurt's voice seem deep.

"In honour of the Prince returning!" Ms Anderson continued.

"The Prince!"

"And, by Royal command, every eligible man is to attend."

"That's me!" Blaine screamed.

"Yes! Blaine, go get your brother," she ordered, sending a shocked Blaine out of the room.

"Does that mean I can go too?" Kurt asked, excitement coursing through him.

"Ha!" Ms Anderson laughed. "You, dancing with the Prince?"

"Well, why not? After all, I'm still a member of the family," Kurt reminded her.

" _ You stopped being a part of this family when your father died! _ " she hissed, shoving Kurt out of the room.

* * *

Kurt went to bed crying that night, ignoring the taunts that Blaine gave him as he and Cooper left the castle to go to the ball.

He attempted to go to sleep, but a bright light woke him.

A voice sang,

_ You will lose your heartache _

_ Whatever you wish for you'll keep _

"Oh, no. No, it isn't true." Kurt sobbed, attempting to block out the world.

_ Have faith in your dreams _

_ And someday your rainbow will come shining through _

"It's just no use," Kurt cried, "I'll never find my Prince Charming."

_ No matter how your heart is grieving _

_ If you keep on believing _

_ The dream that you wish will come true _

"I can't believe; not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in."

"Nothing, my dear?" a strange woman's voice asked.

Kurt looked from his bed to see a woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at him.

"Oh," she continued, "now you don't really mean that."

"I do," Kurt insisted.

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed, perching herself on the edge of Kurt's bed. "If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here. And here I am! Now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that," she said, grimacing at the sight of Kurt's tattered pyjamas.

"The ball?" Kurt wrinkled his nose in confusion. "But I'm not..."

"Of course you are!" the woman said, "But we'll have to hurry because even miracles take a little time."

"Miracles?" Kurt asked.

"Mhmm." The woman nodded, producing a magic wand from behind her back.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Isabelle Wright.” The woman winked. "Your Fairy God Mother!"

Isabelle flicked her wrist, and suddenly she and Kurt were outside. Kurt shivered, wishing he was wearing more than thin material.

"Let's see.” Isabelle rubbed her chin, looking around. "The first thing you'll need is a limo."

"A limo?" Kurt asked, making sure he heard her properly.

Isabelle nodded and, before his very eyes, Kurt saw a black limo appear on the side of the road.

Kurt gasped. "How..?"

"Magic!" Isabelle giggled. "Now, are you ready?"

"Um." Kurt glanced down at his clothing again, embarrassed.

"Ah, of course, you're quite the fashionista, aren't ya." Isabelle grinned.

Kurt blushed, thinking of all the hours he had spent drooling over  _ Vogue  _ magazines.

With a simple flick of her wand, sparkles surrounded Kurt, turning his pyjamas into a gorgeous suit. The jacket was a black camo blazer, which reflected in the light. He was accessorised with a black tie, which matched his pants. The shoes, although they looked new, were comfortable and worn in, despite them being made of tough leather.

"Oh, it's a beautiful suit!" Kurt gushed, patting down the material. "But, what if my step-family recognises me?"

Isabelle handed him a sparkly black masquerade mask. Kurt put it on, grinning. Then he noticed something.

"Oh!" he gasped, looking at his finger. There was a glass ring, engraved with abnormal patterns, which he recognised instantly. "My mom's ring!"

His father had protected it for years after she died, however, as soon as he had passed, Ms Anderson had destroyed it. "How did you..." he began to ask, but then he smiled. "Magic. This is like a dream!"

"Yes, darling, but like all dreams; this one can't last forever." Isabelle sighed. "You'll have until midnight, and then the spell will be broken, and everything will go back to normal."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Kurt ran up and engulfed his Fairy God Mother in a hug. "This is more than I've ever hoped for."

"Bless you," Isabelle whispered. "Now, you better hurry, or you'll miss the ball!"

"Thank you!" Kurt called out from the limo and watched as she faded away.

* * *

The palace was more beautiful than anything he had ever imagined. The ballroom was decorated with red rugs; pillars, and a huge gay pride flag hung from the ceiling.

Kurt glanced around the room, pulling his mask more securely around his face. Despite everyone's faces being covered up, he could identify his family.

"Excuse me." Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and instantly Kurt began to panic.  _ Oh my God, someone recognised me! I'm dead!  _ "May I have this dance?"

The room instantly grew quiet. Kurt turned around to see who was talking to him, and he almost fainted.

_ Sebastian Smythe! The Prince wants to dance with us! Answer him, idiot! _

"Um," Kurt made his voice deeper. "Sure."

Sebastian put his hand on Kurt's waist, and the shorter male draped his hands around the prince's neck. After a couple of minutes, the other guests resumed talking, allowing Kurt and Sebastian to have a conversation themselves.

"Where are you from?" Sebastian asked.

"Lima. McKinley, more specifically," Kurt answered.

"The castle?"

"Yeah. My father owned it, but he died a few years ago. Then my stepmother and brothers kind of took over."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian frowned.  _ What kind of parents did that? _

Kurt shrugged. "So, what about you? What brought this ball on?"

"My mom wants me to get married so she can have grandchildren," Sebastian answered seriously, but he laughed when he heard Kurt giggle. It was an adorable giggle, the kind that you could never get tired of hearing. "Would you like to go somewhere cool?"

"Sure!" Kurt agreed and followed Sebastian to an isolated balcony.

The two of them admired the view until Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and began to dance again.

_ So this is love _

_ So this is what makes life divine _

_ I'm all aglow _

_ And now I know _

_ And now I know _

_The key to heaven_ _is mine_

_ My heart has wings _

_ And I can fly _

_I'll touch every star_ _in the sky_

_ So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of _

_ So this is love _

Suddenly, the bell chimed; signalling that it was midnight.

"Oh, God!" Kurt gasped and made a run for it.

"Wait!" Sebastian yelled. "I don't even know your name. How will I find you?"

"Goodbye!" Kurt called, and he was in such a rush that he didn't even notice the ring slip off his finger.

"Wait, please!" Sebastian shouted again; however, he stopped when he saw the ring glisten. "Whoever this ring fits, must be him."

* * *

"It was wonderful, you guys," Kurt gushed as he repeated the events of the previous night to his friends. Then he frowned. "But he doesn't even know who I am." 

"Go find him," Brittany said, giving Kurt a gentle shove on the back.

"I can't." Kurt sighed. "If he knew that I was just a servant he'd-"

"Still want you," Santana finished for him.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, Blaine burst into the room.

"The Prince wants to see you," he sneered.

"Really?" Kurt gasped.

"Well, no. He wants me, but he needs to reject you first." Blaine laughed at his own ridicule.

Kurt decided to shoot back at him. "Maybe he wants Cooper."

Blaine scoffed. "Cooper's straight."

"Doesn't mean that Sebastian wouldn't want him." Kurt shrugged, waving to his friends.

As soon as the door was closed, Blaine pushed Kurt against the door. "Listen here, you worthless brat; we all know that I'm the talented one here and that Cooper is just a waste of-"

"Blaine, hurry up!" Cooper called from downstairs, and Blaine immediately put on a fake smile.

"Coming, dear brother!"

* * *

"Blaine Devon, Kurt Elizabeth, I would like you to meet Sebastian Smythe, Prince of Westerville," Ms Anderson bowed to Sebastian, gesturing for the two boys to do the same.

"Um, last night I met a guy who said he lived here. He wore this ring. Could you both please try it on?" Sebastian requested, fetching the glass ring out of his pocket.

Kurt gasped.  _ Mom's ring. _

"I believe that boy was me, my love," Blaine replied cockily as he shoved his way past Kurt. He attempted to shove the ring onto his finger, however, it wouldn't go past his second phalange. "Sorry, it's really hot in here."

"It's -10°," Sebastian stated, yanking the ring from his finger. He nodded at Cooper. "You?"

Cooper held his hands up. "Sorry, man, don't swing that way."

Sebastian looked at Kurt, hope in his eyes.

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry."

"Kurt," Cooper said, "try it."

Kurt sighed, sliding the ring onto his finger. Perfect fit.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, grinning. "It's you," he whispered, "Those eyes." Sebastian would recognise those eyes anywhere.

"What?!" Blaine screeched, "How could it be him?"

"Magic," Kurt whispered.

"Come with me. To Dalton!" Sebastian begged, taking Kurt's hand.

"I- I," Kurt stuttered. "What about my friends?"

"Dalton is a big kingdom. They can all come!"

"Can Cooper?" Kurt asked, smiling at his brother.

"What?!" Blaine roared again, angry that the attention wasn't on him.

"Of course, what do you say?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Kurt whispered. He kissed Sebastian softly.

_ So this is love _


End file.
